Mario Sports Mix Cheats
Golden Sport Sets Perform the following actions to unlock Golden Sport Sets. *Golden Basketball - Beat Tournament mode on Normal and Hard Basketball *Golden Dodgeball - Beat Tournament mode on Normal and Hard Dodgeball *Golden Hockey - Beat Tournament mode on Normal and Hard Hockey *Golden Volleyball - Beat Tournament mode on Normal and Hard Volleyball Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Costumes Perform the following actions to unlock additional costumes for characters. *Peach Tennis Gear - Beat the extra levels Mushroom Cup *Black Mage / Red - Play 20 games with Black Mage / OR defeat in Flower Cup hidden routes / OR complete Star Road 6 times *Daisy / Tennis Gear - Play 40 games with Daisy or beat her in Flower Cup hidden routes *Ninja / White - Play 20 games with Ninja / OR defeat in Flower Cup hidden routes / OR complete Star Road 4 times *Slime / She-Slime / Metal Slime - Play 20 / 40 games with Slime or defeat in Star Cup hidden routes *Toad Blue / Yellow / Green - Play 15 / 20 / 25 games with Toad or defeat in Mushroom Cup hidden routes *White Mage / Alternate Outfit - Play 20 games with White Mage / OR beat her in Flower Cup hidden routes / OR complete Star Road 5 times *Yoshi Blue / Yellow / Pink - Play 15 / 20 / 25 games with Yoshi or defeat in Flower Cup hidden routes Additions by Mau and Nick LessSubmitted by:IGN_Cheats Sports Mix Beat the various tournaments in every sport and you will face the Behemoth (a Final Fantasy boss). This will unlock Sports Mix, which mixes up all four sports. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Stages Perform the following actions to unlock additional stages. *Bowser's Castle - Beat Bowser in the Star Cup *Daisy Garden (no Volleyball) - Beat the Flower Cup *Ghost Ship - Play 40 matches *Koopa Beach - Beat a match that is played on Koopa Beach in Tournament Mode. *Peach's Castle - Beat the Mushroom Cup *Starship - Beat the Star Cup *Waluigi Pinball (no Basketball) - Play 35 matches *Wario Factory - Beat a match in Wario Factory in Tournament Mode *Daisy Garden for Feed Petey - Play the stage in the Hidden Route in the Mushroom Cup Basketball Additions by James LessSubmitted by:IGN_Cheats Tournament Difficulty Levels To unlock Hard Mode, beat all cups on normal. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Characters Perform the following actions to unlock additional characters for individual sports. *Ninja - Beat one of the Star Roads on the Star Cup map *Black Mage (Final Fantasy) - Beat both Star Roads on the Star Cup map / OR Win Star Cup 4 times *White Mage (Final Fantasy) - Beat both Star Roads on the Star Cup map / OR Win four flower cups in any sport *Moogle (Final Fantasy) - Beat the Mushroom Cup tournament *Slime (Dragon Quest) - Win 28 games *Cactuar (Final Fantasy) - Win 60 games *Rosalina - To unlock the last character you must beat all minigames in Basketball, Volleyball, Hockey, and Dodgeball in that order Additions by Kevin Gomes, margam122 and Wiifolderjosh Less Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:a Category:s Category:d Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:z Category:x Category:c Category:v Category:b Category:n Category:m